It Was Destiny
by blame it on the government
Summary: They fell in love. They were sure this was the way it was meant to be...or what if it was destiny? Please Read and Review!


This is an alternative universe. It's pretty much what could have happened. I met Darren Shan once. He's a cool guy. If you ever get a chance to meet him, go for it.

So on with the story

Danni was bored. It was the most boring summer she had ever lived through. Since her sister had left for college, she was all alone, which meant there was no one to talk to when her mother was not home. And since her mother worked nearly 24 hours a day, she was nearly always bored.

Most days, she went to the library, always whishing she had a friend she could hang out with. But as fate had it, her only friend had decided to spend the entire summer at a summer camp. So that meant that Danni had to do everything solo.

One day, Danni was taking a walk through a street she had never been on before. Like most days, she was bored. But this time she decided to be daring and went off to explore uncharted territory.

Danni sighed as she saw a group of friends sitting on a patch of grass, laughing and joking.

" I whish I could have a friend to hang out with this summer…. Or at least something to do," she muttered to herself.

She trudged through the street feeling bad for herself and kicking up dirt so there was a big cloud around her. Then, as she kicked up a particularly big clump of dirt, a crumpled piece of paper flew through the air. She bent down, picked it up, and unfolded it. Her mouth dropped as she started to read it. She could not believe what it was advertising because there were no such things as freak shows or wolf men or snake boys or performing spiders.

" It must be a hoax," she whispered to herself. But, all the same, she was intrigued. She wanted to know more about these acts. But her hopes were crushed when she thought of how her mother would never let her go. It was in an old church late at night. But then again, her mother was never home. It would have been very easy to sneak out at night. Danni's hopes lifted when she thought of sneaking out, even though she knew she could be risking big trouble for her mother. _It'll be worth the risk_, Danni thought, _it has to be_.

Before she knew it, Danni was sitting in a fold out chair in front of the wolf man, trying her hardest not to scream. It was odd, really. She would have never done anything like what she had just done every before. Never would she dream of sneaking out of the house when her mother thought she was in bed. It seemed that someone else was controlling her future.

She sat through more acts, some funny, some terrifying. Then came out a boy and a man. The boy was attractive, cute, if you want to go that far. But it wasn't his looks that drew Danni to him. Maybe it was the fact that he appeared to be about her age with the added bonus that she had no friends at that moment. Or maybe it was because there was a hint of mystery to him. Whatever it was, she seemed to be more attracted to the boy than she was to the show.

Darren Shan looked at a girl in the audience. He seemed to be attracted to her and he spent a great amount of time looking at her. He didn't pay attention, which didn't really matter since it was only magic tricks. It only made it funnier when his Vampire friend had to remind him to do his part.

After his performance, he sat in a chair behind the church they were performing in. Mr. Crepsley, the vampire that had blooded him, sat down next to him.

" I noticed that you were looking at a girl in the audience," Joked the old vampire.

" Oh, shut up," muttered Darren, who really didn't feel like talking about it.

Mr. Crepsley stopped smiling and moved away. That startled Darren for he didn't think that his tone was that harsh.

After the show, Danni went behind the church, looking for the young man she spotted during the performance. There, she saw many tents and caravans scattered among an empty field. Fires with food roasting above them were strewn between the tents.

" Where can he be," she muttered to herself. It seemed urgent that she find him.

Then she spotted him, slumped before a fire with a very unhappy look to his face. She didn't know why, but she felt that she had to make him happy. She walked up to him.

" Hello," she said.

Darren was surprised to find the girl he had been looking at in front of him. His frown quickly turned upside down and his posture quickly improved.

" Hello, would you like to sit down?" Darren asked then hurriedly pointed to a spot of grass besides him.

" I would love to," Danni replied. She bent down and sat next to him.

The first few minutes together were awkward, but as they slowly started to talk to each other, they felt as if they had always known each other. It almost seemed like Destiny to meet each other…

" You know, Darren?" Danni asked after several hours of talking to each other, " You seem a lot older than you look."

" Do I?" Darren cracked a smile. " I wonder why that is…"

A/N: Okay, this is where I stop. Flames are welcomed, reviews are mandatory. If you don't like this story, please free to say so. Also, if you don't like this story, I wouldn't mind an explanation. Constructive criticism is good and I am welcomed to it. Feel free to say whatever you think about my story. I'll update when I feel like it so I could update this tomorrow or three months from now.


End file.
